Beyond the Veil
by WhereStarsComeFrom
Summary: Here's a possibility for what happens to Sirius beyond the veil... I wrote this one real quick, so forgive me if it's not the best. Please R&R if you have a minute to spare.


**This is my first HP fic, so if it's a little weak, I'm not so good at these ones yet. This one's about Sirius beyond the veil… Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any related characters, plots, places, things, ideas, etc…. but I do own all the books so far **

Sirius braced himself for the fall on the cold stone floor, but he did not fall. It was deathly quiet, and the pandemonium from the fight just a step away had seemed to vanish. He checked over his robes briefly, quietly cursed Bellatrix, and turned to leave back through the veil. Pushing the musty thing aside, he saw the same place he was before. Walking back through the veil, bewildered, it was the same room. _This must be one of those Department of Mysteries oddities,_ he thought.

Coldness swept over him, and he had the sensation of being watched. Sirius spun around, and saw a woman musing with a small blue blanket. She was neither ghost nor person, but something in between. Her flowing auburn hair made a veil around her face, and he could not see it. Suddenly, as though appearing out of thin air, another woman walked into the chamber. She looked somewhat lost, yet happy too. She almost looked like that girl that had been with Harry- what was her name- Luna. He was startled as a man strode past him. He looked very elderly, and was carrying a ring of keys along with a lantern, looking all around the room. "Excuse me," Sirius tried to say, the man did not appear to hear. "Listen, I've got to get out of here, do you know-" the words froze on the tip of his tongue. No sound was coming out of his mouth at all. Sirius leapt in front of the man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around the eerie hall, more people, ghosts, spirits, souls, what ever they were, came and went. Walking over to the red-haired woman, Sirius caught a glimpse of her face. He nearly choked with surprise. The woman he was facing looked exactly like Lily Potter. "Lily! Lily!" he shouted at her desperately, "Is it you? Is James with you? Lily! _Lilly!_" Their eyes met for a brief second, and she looked like she was remembering something. She squinted her eyes, as if to see if Sirius was really there. Lily turned away. "Wait, _Lily Potter_! Look at me! It's me- it's Sirius! Sirius Black!"

Lily clutched the little blue blanket tighter with her semi-transparent fingers. Sirius bit his lip and glanced around the room. He stumbled backwards. Sirius knew most of these people, but they were all…

_Dead, _he thought. _Old school friends, professors, members of the Order, relatives…_ He knew them, at one point. But they were popping up and disappearing so quickly that he scarcely had time to recall them. A terrible thought came to his mind. If they were dead, that was he dead, too?

_This is no time to die, Sirius!_ he thought angrily. Harry was out there, the Order, Molly and Arthur's kids, all fighting… he had to be with them! _Damn you, Bella!_ He checked to see that Lily was still there. Her lips formed words, but her could not hear them. She stared off to the distance and then he made out her lips; _Harry, Harry_, she mouthed. So Lily was looking for Harry. That would explain the blanket she clutched with such a passion. She spun around- and faded away. "Lily!" Sirius called, trying to grab onto her. Panting, he looked around. The departed souls he had known were gone, now replaced by quick flashes of faces. Ron's face appeared for a split second, and he looked somewhat giddy. Sirius saw Hermione, too; her eyes were closed, her lips barely parted. More faces came and went, as Sirius frowned in concentration. The people that had drifted in the hall were dead, so the flashes of people… He gasped. _The might die or are dying._ He looked up, but the faces were gone.

All around him seemed to become blurry and light. He felt himself rise, higher and higher. Around him was nothing: a foggy expanse of dead. Souls drifted by now and then. Before him, a flash of Bill, his face twisted in pain, appeared and disappeared. In the blink of an eye you would have missed it. Another face came; so faint it could hardly be made out, but lingered for a moment. Sirius shook his head in disbelief: it was Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.

No, no… 

Another soul came into view, faint but becoming clearer. Was it Harry? no, James. It was James. "James! It's me!" he called.

And James turned his head.

I decided to leave it hanging 

**Please review if you have a moment, it means a lot!**


End file.
